Anata wa donna aji ga suru kashira?
by arisusagi
Summary: Coma tudo até sobrar apenas osso  Se isso no for o suficiente, eu vou comer "outro"  Oh, meu caro rapaz, o mordomo bem ali  Como ser o seu "sabor"? Songfic Akujiki no Musume Conchita-Meiko


_fushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata_

**O castelo com cheiro de podre**

_kyoo mo hajimaru saigo no bansan_

**A Última Ceia começará novamente como sempre**

-Criados! Perguntem para o Chef quando o meu almoço estará pronto!

-Sim, Senhora Conchita

Os gêmeos loiros se entreolharam quem iria obedecer Conchita

-Vai você Len! Eu já fui da ultima vez! –dizia a loira, nervosamente

O rapaz nem questionou, correu para cozinha, obedecendo a ordem de sua superior.

-Ele disse que estará pronto em breve

-Mande ele se apressar, eu estou com fome!

-Já está pronto my Lady- disse o cozinheiro de cabelos azuis entrando com duas bandejas em mãos

-Ótimo, qual o Menu hoje?

-Salada de cebolas fritas, Carpaccio com polvo rosa e Grill de Berinjela, sem berinjela

_minoke mo yodatsu ryoori no kazu kazu_

**Alimentos sobre a mesa que nenhuma alma jamais deveria ter ousado comer**

_hitori kui asaru onna no egao_

**Uma mulher os come sozinha com um sorriso**

A mulher de cabelos castanhos não disse nada, apenas atacou os pratos devorando os alimentos como se não comesse há séculos, terminou depois de alguns minutos,

-Trouxe um pão para a Senhora!- disse a empregada, trazendo o pão em um prato

Conchita não disse nada, somente pegou o pão, picou em pedaços e passou sobre o prato, tirando de lá os restos de comida.

_kanojo no namae wa banika "Conchita"_

**Ela se chama Vanika Conchita**

_katsute kono yo no bishoku wo kiwame ta_

**Também é uma grande maníaca por comida**

-Sobremesa!-disse ela batendo os punhos na mesas

O cozinheiro foi até a cozinha com e voltou com uma taça de sorvete

-Sorvete francês- disse ele colocando a taça sobre a mesa

Conchita atacou o sorvete, devorando-o em segundos, em seguida se levantou e foi para a sala.

Lá havia estantes repletas de livros de receitas, e q=guias sobre a culinária de praticamente todos os países do mundo.

_sono hate ni kanojo ga motome ta nowa_

**E então ela decidiu quebrar todos os limites**

_kyuu kyoku ni shite shikoo no aku jiki_

**Agora iria comer qualquer tipo de comida existente no mundo**

Ela sorriu, passando os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros. Ela já comera todo o tipo de comida, carnes, vegetais, insetos, alguns diziam que ela havia provado até o sabor da carne humana.

Os criados passaram pela porta da sala rapidamente, cantarolando um canto que eles mesmos haviam inventado

_uyamai tatae yo_

**"Sempre respeitá-la e honrá-la,**

_warera ga idai na "Conchita"_

**Prestar homenagem à nossa grande Conchita**

_kono sekai no shoku motsu wa_

**Todos os alimentos existentes até hoje,**

_subete ga anata no tame ni aru_

**Serão todos feitos para ela "**

Conchita caminhou até o centro da sala, onde havia uma mesinha, sobre a mesinha havia um pote com biscoitos e balas, ela abriu o pote e ficou saboreando as guloseimas enquanto olhava a paisagem pela janela.

_kurai tsuku se kono yo no subete_

**Coma tudo, a cada batida do mundo**

_ibukuro niwa mada mada aki ga aru_

**Até achar que o vazio dentro de você se foi**

Seu estomago era tão forte que ela poderia comer algo estragado ou envenenado, sem que lhe fizesse mal, na verdade, ela até achava que veneno dava um gostinho especial para as comidas

_ao jiro ku kagaya ku moo doku_

**O veneno brilhando um elegante azul mortal**

_"Main dish" no "Spice" ni sai teki_

**É o melhor tempero para um prato principal**

-Tragam meu lanche da tarde!- berrou Conchita engolindo o ultimo biscoito do pote

-Sim, Conchita-sama!- disse a empregada correndo para a cozinha

Conchita permaneceu sentada no sofá de veludo vermelho, lambendo os restos de geléia que estavam em seus dedos

-Aqui está Conchita-sama!

A empregada entrou segurando uma bandeja onde havia um prato com um sanduiche e outro com um pedaço de bolo de morango.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha o cozinheiro andava de um lado para o outro

-Devo pedir...?-disse ele

-Não custa tentar- respondeu o empregado, que agora varria a cozinha

O cozinheiro foi até a sala, falar com Conchita

_hone no zui made shabu ri tsuku se_

**Coma tudo até sobrar apenas osso**

_tari na kereba sara nimo kaburi tsuke_

**Se não for suficiente, coma até os pratos**

-C-Conchita-sama...?

-Sim?- disse ela, dando mais uma mordida na peça de porcelana branca

O cozinheiro se espantou ao vê-la comer o prato, mas abaixou a cabeça

"Ela é louca" pensou

_shita saki wo kake megu ru shifuku_

**Se for uma refeição deliciosa, então será uma enorme felicidade para minha língua**

_ban san wa mada mada owara nai_

**Mas espere, a ceia ainda não terminou**

-E-eu... Tenho trabalhado muito- disse ele tremulo

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, estava sentada, olhando para ele como um leão observando uma solitária zebra, ele olhou para ela, como se pedisse permissão para prosseguir

-Continue- disse ela mastigando o ultimo pedaço de louça branca

-E... Eu queria saber se eu podia... Tirar férias

_kotoshi ni haitte jyuu gonin me no_

**O décimo primeiro chefe desse ano**

_okakae kokku ga koo itte kita_

**Perguntou à ela algo que já estava acostumada de ouvir**

Ele olhou para ela, Conchita já estava de pé, olhava fixamente para ele sorrindo,

-Hm... Férias? Se você sair, quem vai cozinhar para mim?

-E-eu acho que os empregados poderiam cozinhar certo...?

_soro soro ohima wo morae masen ka?_

**"Minha Senhora, você, por favor, poderia me dar alguns dias de folga?"**

_mattaku tsukae nu yatsura bakari ne_

**Realmente, o que ele tinha a dizer era uma pergunta totalmente inútil**

-Errado- disse ela, já estava atrás dele, e passeava os dedos pelo seu ombro

Ele engoliu seco, sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa, fechou os olhos, sentiu ela passar a língua pela sua bochecha, ele começou a tremer, lutava para se manter em pé

-Como será seu sabor?

Ela deu uma mordida em seu braço, ele gritou, tentou fugir, mas Conchita foi mais rápida, devorou-o vivo enquanto ele berrava. Alguns minutos depois ele não passava de uma mancha de sangue no carpete com alguns retalhos de roupa e ossos no meio

-Limpem isso- disse ela se levantando enquanto os empregados entraram na sala um pouco desconfiados

_uyamai tatae yo_

**"Sempre respeitá-la e honrá-la,**

_warera ga idai na "Conchita"_

**Prestar homenagem à nossa grande Conchita**

_kono sekai no shoku motsu wa_

**Todos os alimentos existentes até hoje,**

_subete ga anata no tame ni aru_

**Serão todos feitos para ela "**

Conchita foi até a cozinha, olhou o que o cozinheiro estaria preparando para ela, não viu nada de muito especial, apenas uma salada

_kurai tsuku se kono yo no subete_

**Coma tudo, a cada batida do mundo**

_kuoo no "Menu" wa toku betsu sei nano_

**O cardápio de hoje é realmente especial**

Ainda tinha um pouco de sangue e alguns fios de cabelo azuis em suas mãos, ela lambeu seus dedos, o gosto metálico invadiu sua boca, como ela gostava daquele sabor, então ela pegou o prato com a salada e começou a comê-la, o sabor do sangue se misturava com o gosto da salada, deixando-a ainda mais saborosa, na opinião de Conchita

_ao jiroku kagayaku moohatsu_

**Um brilhante e pálido cabelo azul**

_"Hors-d'oeuvre" no "Salad" ni choodo ii_

**É o complemento perfeito para uma salada de "hors d'oeuvres"**

Conchita devorou um prato enorme de salada, mas sua fome ainda não havia sido saciada, comeu todos os alimentos que encontrou naquela cozinha, já estava começando a comer os pratos.

_hone no zui made shabu ri tsuku se_

**Coma tudo até sobrar apenas osso**

_tari na kereba okawari sureba ii_

**Se isso não for o suficiente, eu vou comer "outro"**

Conchita se virou para porta, e viu os dois empregados parados observando ela, pensou em algo, sorriu com a idéia, soltou o prato que estava comendo no chão

-Ei você...- disse ela

Os empregados se entreolharam

-Você, o rapazinho

-E-eu?

-Sim você, venha aqui

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e olhou para a irmã

-N-não vá Len, não vá- sussurrou a empregada loira para o irmão, balançando a cabeça levemente

Conchita se levantou e foi até ele e o puxou pela gravata

_chotto soko no meshi tsukai san_

**Oh, meu caro rapaz, o mordomo bem ali**

_anata wa donna aji ga suru kashira?_

**Como será o seu "sabor"?**

-Você parece ter um gosto bom, é bem novinho, quantos anos você tem?

O loiro tremia, não conseguia falar, estava arfando, parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco

-Te fiz uma pergunta, responda!- disse ela puxando seu pequeno rabo de cavalo loiro pra trás

-Ca-catorze anos, t-t-tenho catorze anos- disse ele fechando os olhos sentindo as lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto pela ultima vez

Conchita devorou o jovem mordomo em questão de minutos.

Quando acabou o seu banquete se lembrou da empregada que estava na porta, se virou, ela ainda estava lá, tremendo e chorando, havia visto o irmão gêmeo ser devorado vivo, ia ficar com um trauma horrível, ainda se lembrava de cada parte, de seus gritos de horror, de seu sangue jorrando, de seus membros sendo arrancados.

-Venha cá, jovenzinha, deixe-me provar um pouco de você também- disse Conchita limpando o sangue dos dedos com a língua

Ela se aproximou cada vez mais da garota, que ainda olhava fixamente para o lugar onde o irmão estava, quando notou a aproximação de Conchita, tentou correr, mas tropeçou em suas pernas e caiu sentada no chão, recuou se arrastando, enquanto Conchita se aproximava, tentava gritar, mas não conseguia, até que por fim, Conchita parou e ficou encarando sua 'vitima', a garota soltou um grito, e por fim se levantou e saiu correndo.

-Hahahaha, tentando se esconder de mim? Está bem, irei brincar com você, vamos, apareça!

A jovem, chamada Rin, correu para o hall de entrada, tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada, ouviu os passos de Conchita ecoarem pelos corredores, tinha que ser rápida, correu para a direção oposta de onde os passos vinham.

Rin entrou em um quarto e cuidadosamente fechou a porta, era o quarto onde Conchita guardava seus vestidos, ela entrou em um armário e ficou sentada, escondida atrás dos vestidos, ouviu os passos de Conchita pelo corredor, engoliu seco, tampou a boca com as próprias mãos, e fechou os olhos, desejou que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, e que logo ela acordaria e estaria junto de seu irmão.

Ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta, começou a tremer e a chorar, mordeu a própria mão para não fazer nenhum som, mordeu com tanta força que a mão começou a sangrar, soltou um baixo gemido de dor, o suficiente para ser descoberta

-Ai está você!- disse Conchita abrindo o armário

Rin gritou, tentou fugir, mas Conchita a pegou pelos cabelos, Rin sabia que seria o seu fim, estava triste, porém sabia que encontraria seu irmão em um lugar melhor

-Não fuja de mim- sussurrou ela em seu ouvido

E por fim Conchita devorou a ultima pessoa restante, além dela própria no castelo.

_itsu shika yakata wa monuke no kara ni_

**Depois de ela comer tudo, o castelo ficou deserto**

_nan nimo nai shi dare mo moo i nai_

**Não havia sobrado mais ninguém, apenas ela**

_sore demo kanojo wa motome tsuzuke ta_

**Mas mesmo assim, ela queria mais**

_kyuu kyoku ni shite shikoo no aku jiki_

**O último nível das piores comidas do mundo**

Conchita ainda tinha fome, já havia comido tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, sentou-se na mesa, esperando algo acontecer, estava tomada pelo tédio, precisava comer algo, olhou para a própria mão

_kurai tsuku se kono yo no subete_

**Vou comer tudo, a cada batida do mundo**

_kanojo wa mizu kara no migite wo mi te_

**Quando não havia mais nada, olhei para a minha própria mão**

_soshite shizuka ni hohoen da_

**"Bem a tempo de me salvar", pensei eu com um sorriso**

-Será que meu gosto é bom?- disse ela para si mesma

Lambeu a própria mão vagarosamente

-Hm... Parece com o gosto dos outros, mas tem algo diferente

_mada taberu mono aru ja nai_

**"Há ainda mais uma coisa que não provei".**

Ela deu uma mordida na própria mão, arrancando um pedaço de carne, o sangue jorrou, a dor era muita, mas ela não se importou,

-É um gosto diferente, vou continuar

_"Conchita" no saigo no aku jiki_

**A mais terrível comida de Conchita**

Em alguns segundos já havia devorado seu braço inteiro, o sangue jorrou, ficou cada vez mais pálida

_shoku zai wa soo kanojo jishin_

**Sim, foi ela mesma**

Já havia comido seus dois braços, agora passou a comer a perna, a dor era insuportável, mas ela continuou a comer

_shoku wo kiwame ta sono karada no_

**Agora ela sabia o gosto de tudo no mundo**

Já havia perdido muito sangue, estava a beira da morte

-Agora sim, provei de tudo nesse mundo- disse suas ultimas palavras

_aji wo shiri mono wa sude ni inai_

**Mas ninguém irá saber qual é o gosto dela**


End file.
